A heretofore commonly utilized animal litter product is particulate clay. Such animal litter is normally used on a volumetric rather than weight basis. However, the lack of uniformity in clay bulk density as a result of diverse mining and processing operations creates a packaging problem. If the bulk density is high relative to the norm for a particular package of granules, a predetermined weight will only partially fill a bag of a predetermined size. On the other hand, if the bulk density is low relative to the norm, the bag will not accommodate the required weight of the absorbent granules.
Moreover, a relatively large proportion of the absorbent capacity of the particulate clay is wasted inasmuch as a dispensed aliquot of animal litter is disposed of after use for other reasons long before its absorbent capacity has been exhausted.
It has now been found that an animal litter product of controlled bulk density and adequate absorbent capacity can be produced by certain combinations of particulate clay and paper granules. Such animal litter product provides a desirable balance of benefit, convenience and efficacy for the consumer inasmuch as the need to carry and handle an excessive weight or volume of product is minimized.